The Violet Rose
by KiaraTheNatureCat
Summary: Ciel made a contract with Sebastian, nothing new there.But what if there is another person that has made a contract and what if it's a girl? And, Ciel is about to merge his company with this girl and her brother. Alina and Edward Norwood. While the companies run together,the queen has a few missions for Ciel. Turns out Alina is also one of the queens guards. CielXOC Love story
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I, KIARATHENATURECAT, DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT. I DO, HOWEVER OWN MY CHARACTER, ALINA NORWOOD. **__ENJOY~_

The birds chirped cheerfully as they sang their morning songs. The sun was just about to come up, leaving the dew on the ground to shine. Ah yes, it was the beginning of a new day. Somewhere, in a mansion in England, a maid was walking down a corridor with a trey of tea things in the very big mansion.

She stopped at an oak door, and quietly opened it. She crept into the room with black walls and went over to the dark oak nightstand next to a violet four-post bed that was in there, and put the tea trey there. Then she went to the violet curtains over the windows and pushed them back, "It's time to get up, Young Mistress." The sun's rays shone through the window, bathing most of the room with golden light.

The walls were now violet, with dark blue lining, and the floor was a deep blue carpet. Someone in the room groaned. The maid walked over to the violet four-post bed in the room. "Young Mistress, time to wake up, you have things to do today." In the deep blue sheets, a figure stirred, and then sat up.

This _'figure' _was none other than Alina Norwood, was one of the last heir of the Norwood family, other than her brother, Edward Norwood.

Her long, curly brown hair touched her pillow once again as she stretched, yawning in the process. Her deep blue eyes opened slowly.

"Good Morning, Young Mistress, today for breakfast we have Crêpes à la Neigh, an Acadian dish. Thin crêpes made with snow in the batter, as a replacement for eggs. Would you like molasses on them, or grated maple syrup?" Alina looked over at the maid.

"Syrup." She said quietly, while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Very well." She said, as she held a teacup and saucer in one hand, and poured tea from a kettle in another. "Today's tea is your favorite, Earl Grey." She said, as she handed it to Alina. Alina took a sip and then set it down on the saucer. "What is my schedule for today, _Seraphina?_" "Well, you don't have much to do today." The maid, Seraphina said as she got clothing from the edge of the bed for Alina.

Alina stood up, as Seraphina started to dress her. "This morning, you have nothing, this afternoon you have an appointment at one o'clock with Mr. Steward, the factory manager with his updates. This evening, however we are having a special guest coming to an appointment with your brother." Seraphina finished just as she put a violet choker around Alina's neck.

(Outfit: THIS LINK WILL BE POSTED ON **MY PROFILE PAGE. ALONG WITH ALL THE OTHER LINKS FOR THE HOUSE, CLOTHING, ECT...** )

Seraphina went over and collected Alina's tea, and put it with the rest of the tea things. She picked up the trey, and started towards the door, Alina watched her as she went. Seraphina stopped midway. "Oh, I almost forgot." She said as she turned around to face Alina, with her usual _red_ eyes. "After breakfast, your brother would like you to meet him in his study." Seraphina then walked out, and closed the door after her.

'_Special…..Guest?' _Alina thought as she looked out of her bedroom window at the garden. _'I guess I'll just ask Edward.' _She thought, as she opened her door, and went out into the hall.

_**~~~After Breakfast~~~  
**_Seraphina led Alina down the halls, until they both stopped at two double oak doors. Seraphina knocked on one of them. "Come in." A voice from the other side said. Seraphina walked in, and held the door open as she bowed. "Your sister is here, sir." Alina walked in.

(**STUDY LINK ON PROFILE PAGE** )

Alina walked over to the desk. There was a boy sitting in the chair. He had black strait hair and the same blue eyes as Alina. He looked up from his papers and smiled. "Sister it is nice to see you. Please, take a seat." He gestured over to one of the seats in front of his desk. She sat down, and looked at him. Edward was 18, only 5 years older than her, and had taken over the Norwood Candy Company ever since their parents had…..died.

"Now, as Seraphina probably told you, we are having a special guest over for dinner." He said. Alina tilted her head a tiny bit to the right. "Who is it?" She asked. "He owns the Funtom Company, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Edward replied. Alina looked out at the window then.

"Doesn't his company sell toys?" She asked. "Yes, but recently people have been buying a lot of candy, and a lot of our products. Since Earl Phantomhive owns a toy business, he wanted to talk about merging the two companies together, that way we can earn more money, both ways." Edward finished.

Alina looked back at him. Edward then looked at his pocket watch. "He should be arriving in about 3 hours. Shouldn't you go prepare for your meeting with Mr. Steward?" He looked at her, with a small smile on his face. "It's only…." Alina started, and then she saw her brother's watch. "12:30? Is it really that late?" She asked as she calmly sat up. Her brother closed his eyes and smiled,

"Afraid it is. Well, I have other work to attend to, so I'll see you when the Earl gets here, alright?" Alina nodded, smiling a tiny bit. "Alright, bye brother." She said as she walked out of his study with Seraphina. As they walked down the halls, Seraphina spoke up, "You know, he is actually the same age as you." Alina stopped, and looked at her in slight confusion. "Who do you mean?" She asked. The maid smiled a tiny bit.

"Ciel Phantomhive. In fact, you two aren't much different…" Alina narrowed her eyes a bit at that.

"What makes you so sure? Wait, never mind, we don't have time for this." Alina said as she started down the hall again. Seraphina smirked. "Yes, My Lady." She said as she started to follow Alina, with her long black hair swaying. _'I believe this will be interesting….' _


	2. Chapter 2

Alina walked down the hallway, and stopped in front of yet another oak door. She opened it, and stepped inside.

(Drawing Room Link on profile page)

Seraphina came in with her as well. Alina walked over to one of the velvet chairs and sat down in it. She looked into the empty fireplace beside her, deep in thought. "Is something the matter, Mistress?" Seraphina asked, while looking at her.

Alina snapped out of her thoughts, and turned towards the maid. "No. Nothing is wrong." She said. Seraphina bowed, with her left hand over her heart, "Then I shall take my leave, and go make tea and snacks for your meeting." Alina nodded, turning back towards the fireplace.

Seraphina walked to the door then stopped a moment. She looked out of the corner of her eye at her mistress and smirked. '_Interesting in deed…' _ She regained her posture, and then walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Alina was still in thought. _'Ciel Phantomhive…..how are we alike? I see no resemblance...' _She gripped her chair arm at the last thought subconsciously.

_~~~ Later In the Drawing Room~~~_

Alina sat in one of the velvet chairs of the drawing room, and a man sat in one across from her. "Ah, Alina I hope you have been well?" Mr. Steward asked. Mr. Steward had been an old friend of the Norwood family since Edmund was very small. He was the manager at the companies' Factory in London.

He was getting in his years though. He had short silver hair, and a mustache that framed his face. He also wore black glasses, and looked kind of like a grandfather figure. "I have been faring well. Say, would you like to play a game?" Alina asked, while standing up. "Why, I would enjoy that. But shouldn't we discuss the factory?" He asked as Alina came over with a board.

She sat back down after placing the board. It was a chessboard. Her all-time favorite game. Alina smiled a bit. "We can talk while we play. I'll take black." She said, as she moved a pawn. Mr. Steward smiled a little. Alina hadn't changed. Not that he expected her too.

She was still the same, quiet and business girl that she had always been for the past 4 years. "Very well, let's play then." He chuckled, and moved a white piece. They talked about the factories progress, and what was going on. About halfway through their game, there was a knock on the study door.

Alina and Mr. Steward looked up. "Come in." Alina said. The door opened, and Seraphina came in with a food cart. "Pardon the interruption, young mistress, Lord Steward. I have brought tea and snacks."

"Why, thank you Seraphina." Mr. Steward said, as she handed a plate to each of them. "Today's snack is Lemon Poppyseed Cake. A moist drizzle loaf cake that compliments the Green Jasmine Tea that goes with this snack." She said as she handed the two their tea.

"Ah, your cooking is extraordinary as always!" Mr. Steward exclaimed as he took a bite of the cake. "You flatter me Lord Steward, but I'm not the best. I am just one hell of a maid." Seraphina replied. "Seraphina." Alina said, after finishing her cake, still sipping on her tea.

"Yes, young mistress?" The maid looked over at her. "Please notify us when Lord Steward's carriage is here." She said, as she set her tea cup down. Seraphina bowed, with her hand over her heart, "Yes, My Lady." She left with the dirty dishes.

~~~_At the Phantomhive Manor_~~~

Ciel sat at his desk, reading over his usual papers. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." He said, not looking up from his papers. "Excuse me, young master. But it is time to go. I have the carriage ready." His butler, Sebastian said as he walked over to Ciel's desk.

Ciel sighed, putting his paperwork away, and stood up. "Very well." Sebastian helped him into a coat and hat. Ciel walked out of his study, and went down the stairs. Sebastian opened the front doors for him, and Ciel went to the carriage. Once he had gotten in, he put his elbow against the window, and his head on his hand.

Sebastian on the other side smirked a little. Of course, Ciel noticed this. "What's so funny?" He asked in his cold, emotionless voice. "Nothing, young master. I just think that this visit will be…quite interesting."

"Hn." Ciel turned away from his butler and stared out the window as the carriage started to move. '_Interesting? Bah, damn butler._'

~~~_In the drawing room~~~_

"Well, is there anything else to report?" Alina asked, looking across from her. "No, nothing other than business rate has increased, although I have heard a rumor." Mr. Steward said, looking over the chess game that he would probably lose. "A rumor?" Alina perked up.

"Yes, it seems there is a gang causing trouble. They go by the name of _Lirona._ I don't know much about them, but they have been putting businesses out on the streets. They aren't working for the government though."

Alina stared at the now lit fireplace. '_Hm, this will help my investigation.' _ "Well, I think my carriage will be here soon." Mr. Steward snapped Alina out of her thoughts as he stood up. Alina stood up as well. "Yes, thank you for coming." She said. Mr. Steward bowed. "Thank you for having me." He stood back up, and the both went to the door.

~~~_Outside~~~_

Sebastian opened the carriage door. "We are here, young master." He said as Ciel stepped out, and onto the ground. Ciel looked up at the mansion. It was a fairly good size, not too big, not too small. It looked nice too. ( link on profile page )

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel said as he started towards the door. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian replied, following him.

* * *

Hiya! I hope you like this story so far, I am working really hard on it! I will try to update soon!

Bye-bye for now~!


End file.
